Radiant Aphrodite (Uber Rare Cat)
Radiant Aphrodite is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during The Almighties: The Majestic Zeus event. Cat Evolves into Megaphrodite at level 10. Pros *Deals massive damage to Alien Enemies. *Very long range. *Well-rounded stamina and attack power. *Decent accuracy. Cons *Can hit enemies far away, but not enemies up close. *Long attack animation. *Slow movement speed. *High cost. Description English Version *Normal: Deity of beauty, pride, love and... other stuff. Her Golden Bow always strikes from afar. Deals massive damage to Aliens. (Long Distance) *Evolved: Her Brilliant Bow can grant long life, or take it all away... watch your mouth around this goddess! Deals massive damage to Aliens. (Long Distance) Japanese Version Strategy/Usage * This strategy in particular can be devastating, but unfortunately it only works if the opponent spawns their boss when their base is damaged. 1. Let their peons get as close as possible to your base, then place 1-4 Tank or Crazed Tank cats, depending on how buffed the peons are and replacing them whenever one dies. 2. Max out your Worker Cat, and once you have enough peons attacking your (Crazed) Tank Cats, place Aphrodite. Aphrodite will not hit the peons, since her long distance attack will miss them as they're too close to her, yet she won't move towards their base, as enemies are still in front of her, rendering her useless. Wait until her recharge time has finished, then place another one as the first Aphrodite starts to attack. 3. Repeat steps 1-2 until you have a stack of multiple Aphrodites. Wait until your wallet is full; then spawn your heavy damage dealers - eg: Bahamut Cat, Dragon Cat, and any other cats in your team. This strategy could possibly beat Dark Souls before beating Into the Future - Chapter 1 - Floating Continent. It can even be exploited on Deathhawk, making this stage and many others much easier to any player who has her. 4. In the case that the opening enemies are extremely weak or non-numerous, a player may try letting the peon hit the base until a decent Aphrodite stack is created. Such stages include No More Bad Dreams and Cave Fillet. *If protected properly, this Cat can take down any boss or strong unit easily, especially aliens. *Use this unit for defeating strong, long ranged Enemies such as Master A., Alpacky, Le'boin, THE SLOTH, and so on. Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A girl with long, flowing hair. She wears a detailed, long-sleeved dress lined with gold rims and roses. She wears a headdress, consisting of a crown, miscellaneous roses and what seem to be leaves. An enormous gold rose, used as an arrow, is held in her right hand, and a teddy in her left. Behind her floats a giant gold bow with a lady entwined in it. *Evolved Form: Now her hair is longer, curlier, golden and has more flowers in it. Her dress has a different design and has more gold parts. The elements of her headdress have grown larger, including a bigger crown (even on her teddy). Her gold rose has opened more, seeming more big and lively. The woman on her bow is now in a different pose and has a different headwear and hairstyle. Gallery Radiant aphrodite-1-.png|Normal form description (EN) Megaphrodite-1-.png|Evolved form description (EN) Aphrodite Ndesc.png|Normal Form Description (JP) Aphrodite Edesc.png|Evolved Form Description (JP) radiantaphroditeattackanimation.gif|Radiant Aphrodite's attack animation AphroditeGIF.gif|Megaphrodite's attack animation Aphrodite E.png|Evolved form full view Aphrodite N.png|Normal form full view C 259 1 L.png C 259 2 L.png Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/260.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Anubis the Protector | Catway >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Long-Range Cats